Oi! What was that for?
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::8/100 Theme Challenge: Just a regular day in Care of Magical Creatures...Or is it?


Title: Oi…What was that for?  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: K+  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
><span>Theme<span>: Fantasy Creatures  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine. I'm just having fun making them blush and stuff like that ;)

A/N: I found this amazing 100 Theme Challenge list created by GrimmUlquiFC on deviantART and decided to give it a go. Enjoy.

oO0Oo

"I missed you, Remus!" Sirius wailed as he practically tackled his friend from behind. Luckily the Fourth Year had been prepared for his usual greeting and had braced himself so they wouldn't fall to the ground. The black haired boy hugged him tightly as he continued to ramble on about missing him.

Remus listened to him whine for a few moments before pulling out his want to cast a simple Silencing Charm – he'd been forced to learn this particular spell early due to his friend's tendency to ramble on. "It was only one class," he reminded Sirius as he put his wand back in the pocket of his robe.

He could feel Sirius's jaw move as he attempted to talk and let him struggle before allowing James – who had just walked up – to cancel the spell. "Annoying him again, I see," he casually mentioned with a smirk.

Sirius glared at his best friend briefly before tightening his grip on the young werewolf. "Why did you have to take that bloody class, Remus? It's so boring!"

"I'll have you know Ancient Runes is a very interesting class, Sirius," Remus tried to defend but knew it was no use because the other boy would not listen. Although Sirius was one of the brightest students in their year, he'd prefer things to be easy – unless it had something to do with pranks – and that's why the Marauders were taking Care of Magical Creatures together.

Just as Remus knew, Sirius released him as the three boys started their way to the classroom. "What happened to Peter?" Remus asked when he realized the shortest Marauder was missing.

The two teens looked at each other with smirks but remained quiet. Remus just rolled his eyes and knew that he was going to be making a visit to the Hospital Wing after class.

When the three boys entered the large classroom they noticed that there was only one desk that was completely empty. All three knew what that meant.

Sirius and James raced to the desk, both wanting Remus to sit next to him so they could easily copy his notes. But he was having none of it. While the two fought over the seat, he took a spot next to Abigail Fletcher – a Ravenclaw in their year.

"Hi, Abby," he greeted then pulled out his book.

The brunette smiled when she noticed it was him. "Hi, Remus. Did you enjoy Ancient Runes?" The two were in the class together and Remus knew exactly why her question ended in a laugh.

"About as much as you enjoyed Flying in first year." The girl instantly stopped laughing to playfully glare at the boy. They changed the subject while they waited for Professor Kettleburn to appear.

The old wizard hobbled into the classroom a few minutes later with a smile. "What are you lot doing in here?" he asked, effectively gaining everyone's attention. "We're having class outside."

Remus shared a confused look with Abby but the two quickly gathered their things to follow the other students out. "Where do you think we're going?" the Ravenclaw asked, clutching her book close to her chest in excitement.

"I don't really care," Sirius commented, surprising the other two students. He fell into step with Remus easily while James walked on the other side of Abby. "I'm just glad we're not stuck in that classroom."

"Think we can sneak away to get in some Quidditch practice?" James asked excitedly in a whisper, ignoring the disapprovingly look from their friend.

Sirius looked just as excited at the idea, "As soon as Kettleburn is done talking we can use _it_ to sneak away."

The two boys continued to plot as they followed after the other students and professor. While they walked – and ignored James and Sirius – Abigail mentioned their homework for their shared class. "Do you think you could help me with…" she started to ask but trailed off as she looked over Remus' shoulder.

All he could see when he turned around was Sirius smiling at them sweetly. Remus knew that he must have made a face behind him to stop Abigail from talking but he didn't get a chance to ask.

The four students were standing in front of the Forbidden Forest.

Some of their classmates were whispering loudly, obviously worried about what kind of animal they were going to see. Everyone knew they were strictly prohibited from going inside the Forest because of how dangerous its inhabitants were.

"Everyone settle down!" Kettleburn called out with his arms raised to everyone knew where he was. Once all eyes were on him, he simply smiled and ventured inside. Many of the students started to whisper again while other actually cried out for their professor. A few minutes went by with no sign of the instructor.

Remus briefly thought about going to find someone for help until the professor came walking back followed by a large white horse. "It's so beautiful," Abigail murmured next to him and seemed to subconsciously move forward like most of the girls.

"Unicorns, really?" James sighed overdramatically and plopped himself down on the ground with a groan.

Remus turned around to find both his friends still there. "No Quidditch?" he asked, arching an eyebrow with his arms crossed over his chest. It was obvious why the two boys hadn't left: they wanted to see what animal Kettleburn was going to show them.

Sirius didn't answer, just shrugged his shoulders and joined his friend on the ground. Remus chuckled lightly and turned back to their professor. Along with the first unicorn another three adults and five foals were now standing behind the professor.

The four adults were so white with golden hooves. Three of the foals were a gorgeous gold color while the other two were silver, meaning they were two years or older. Many of the boys in the class had copied James and Sirius, but there were a few who had wandered over with the girls.

Not intending to lose such a wonderful opportunity, Remus followed his classmates.

"The adults prefer a female touch, so I wouldn't recommend coming near them, boys," Professor Kettleburn said with a chuckle. Remus had already noticed that and had headed to one of the golden foals. Once he was close enough, the small horse-like creature rubbed its head against his outstretched hand.

"He really likes you," Abigail said as she walked over and lightly rubbed its back. The foal shook his head a few times before making a happy noise. It had actually shocked Remus that it had been so warm to him; he'd always assumed that unicorns feared werewolves.

The professor continued to talk but only rambled off information the students would be able to read in the book.

The majority of the class went by uneventfully. All of the girls were ooh-ing and ahh-ing over all of the unicorns, paying special attention to the gold and silver foals. A few of the braver boys went up to the adult unicorns but were ignored.

One of the foals had wandered over to the bored boys and gently nibbled on the sleeve of Sirius' robe, most likely looking for something to eat. The black haired boy – who had quickly fallen asleep under the warm sun – accidentally hit the foal's nose, startling it. In retaliation, it bit down on one of his fingers.

"Ow!" Sirius shouted, instantly sitting up to glare at whoever had done it but stopped when he saw that it was a unicorn. "Oi…what was that for?"

The foal stared at him for a moment before trotting back to the others. With a chuckle, Remus headed over to his friend. James was still sound asleep, so only Sirius stood up when he got closer. "Having fun?"

Sirius scowled at him and both boys looked down at the bitten finger. Aside from the teeth marks and swelling, nothing seemed to be the matter. "Bloody unicorn…"

Remus chuckled again and pulled out his wand to heal the bite the best that he could – the unicorn had bitten a finger on Sirius' wand hand. It was fairly easy to reduce the swelling, but there was nothing he could do to remove the bite marks. "Better?"

"Yeah…" Sirius replied in a whisper, and when Remus looked up he realized how close their faces were. Ever since meeting the boy, Remus had known Sirius was handsome, but it hadn't occurred to him how beautiful he was.

He held his friends hand longer than necessary, but neither of them moved to pull away. "Remus…" Sirius whispered and the young werewolf thought he moved even closer. But before he could say anything else, Professor Kettleburn called everyone's attention.

Remus started to pull his hand away, but Sirius held it just for a moment longer before releasing it. Remus could feel his cheeks heat up as he turned back to the professor, not seeing the happy look on Sirius' face.


End file.
